shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Chapter 23:Subarashii story
Chapter 23-The Bout. Page 1.' ''Helmet Ajax is seen lying on the ground.' *Elana:Ajax-Kun!! 'They ran towards Helmet Ajax.' *Swiftly Pudgy:No...*sad face*they're right afterall.Ajax did lost *Emmanuel:OI!Pudgy!loses or not.Get him to the ship to the nursing room. 'Emmanuel turn his attention to the ship.' *Emmanuel:HEY!Is the ship alright?did it take any damage? Page 2. 'Norino leaning on a tree.Even though he appear unconscious he still have the smirk on his face.' *Grande:Oiii.Norino.Is this some kind of a joke.If u want to pull something off don't smile.It won't work. *Groovy:He is unconscious u fool.Do you think everyone else is like you?If you just did as follow and not stab MY opponent.We could reach here in time.And Norino fight might still be going on!!Grr *Grande:Eyy don't blame me if you can't get things done.How could you not finish a match fighting a girl.you wuss. *Groovy:Don't underestimate them.They are stronger than you thought.Even though we're stronger then them. *Grande:pfft.Excuses.Now you show some sentiment towards them?you like the girl don't you?wawawawawawaawawa *Groovy:why you!*clenched his fist and about to punch Grande*'' They were looking and examine Norino state while arguing page 3. *Norino coughs out blood:Oi oi!you two still got time to bicker while iam lying here bloodied?eyyy idiots? *Grande:i told u his conscious. *Norino found some strengh and threw a twig on Grande's face. *Norino:Stupid!quick carry me to the castle now! *Grande:woi woi.you're the injured one here,you got no right to command anyone!Afro-man!!Carry Norino to the castle now! *Groovy:Ehh BAKA!Why must i follow orders?You carry him! *Norino:Will you two help me!or you guys can go away and i walk myself. *Grande:Good go walk!*grande shouts at Norino.* Groovy kick Grande. *Groovy:you idiot.how could he work in that state.now help me carry him.You could carry by his legs. page 4 Emmanuel at the deck of Para siempre. *Emmanuel:Pudgy!What taking you so long.I already set up all the medical instrument to operate on Ajax wounds.Stop staring at him already!Pudgy!!! Answer me! *Elana:Wait!Somethin is not right.Pudgy!!Eyy??*puzzled*''Pudgy is not moving.He seems stun.Is Ajax wounds to severe.is he dead. *Pudgy:*stammering*'''he is is a a a aalive.yup*nodding*''he got ppppppulssseeee buuut ut ut ut Elana runs towards Pudgy and helmet. Elana:w w what the hell?? Elana seems shock. Page 5. *Emmanuel:The rest of you help pudgy and Elana.carry them ''As the rest of the crew(4 of them to be exact)surrounds Ajax and about to carry him.They all looked shock and confuse. Emmanuel wonders why they look so shock hurried to Ajax side. Emmanuel now in shock.He is almost dumbfounded. Emmanuel and Elana look at each other.Confuse.'' Page 6. Emmanuel:Guys,!! get him to the nursing room now.He need treatment! ''They quickly get him to the nursing room.Emmanuel is operating on Ajax.'' ''Few hours pass''. *Ajax:Herkun!where is he.Where am i.Wait.i can see again. *Emmanuel:Yup you can see again.but only from your right eye.but your face is a wee bit scary i shall say.A mirror perhaps? *Elana ''pass a mirror to Ajax'':Here,tell me about it. Ajax face dissfigured,but only one side of his face.the left side skeletal like.Part of it reveals,muscle,skeleton,muscle tissues and missing a left eye.Even his left part of his clothes are slightly burned and destroy. *Ajax:My face i think.i know how and why..... Page 7 ''Meanwhile back at the castle.'' *Boss Herkun:Nyala,how is Norino's condition? ''Nyala,a ninja suited girl but with shoulder length light golden brown wavy hair.with a doctor's robe and a stethoscope around her neck.'' *Nyala:He's alright now. *Herkun:Alright,Call the rest here and I need to talk to all of you. *Herkun to Norino's side:So you're defeated too? *Norino*nodding his head with a sad face*:Yup but did you?? ''Norino face changes.Looking rather dissapointed.'' Page 8 *Grande,Groovy and Nyala ''storm into the room.:Defeated too?What do you mean?That blind man defeat you? *Herkun:Well he did.Unintentionally.Well it started like this.He was holding off my attack quite well. '*Flashback* *Herkun:Giant arm:Giant Sword Swing!! Ajax dodges Herkun's attack and make his a move of his own. *Ajax:Bamboo shadow He feint by acting like he gonna strike his Bo staff to Herkun but stick it to the ground ,uses the bo staff to propel him forward and tries to kick Herkun instead.It hit herkun right to his face. Page 9 Ajax too was telling the rest of the crew about his fight with Herkun, *Ajax:Well i manage to kicked him but he soons grab me and throw me to floor.He grab me again this time. *Herkun:Tai Otoshi!!Hyou Giri!! Herkun toss Ajax in a judo like manner and he jumps up to the air and release a air slice downward towards Ajax. Ajax could't dodge as he was grounded to the floor. Page 10 *Herkun still telling the story* *Herkun:As you guys know that was one of my starting move to end the opponent.But his eyes went red out of sudden. Ajax eyes glows and walks toward Herkun *''back to Ajax telling the story*'' *Ajax'':I shouted:Mata-mata BEAM:ULTRA BLAST!!!!! 'Ajax sends a large projectile of his electromagnetic radiation beam towards Herkun.' Page 11. *Herkun:I could't do a thing but stand at the sight of it.It was to bright too.I was blinded by it. 'Herkun got hit by the beam and sends him flying. Back to Piere Siempre.Everyone who's there listening to Ajax's battle with Herkun.Nodding their head.' *Ajax:Yup I belive i hit him.but i couldn't control the blast.I used it once and it is still too strong for me to handle. *Elana:That beam distorted your face? *Ajax:Yeh??maybe? Page 12. 'Back to the castle.' Norino:But you look fine.You don't look like someone got hit by an electromagnetic radiation beam. *Flashback again* *Herkun:Well i manage to hold on.I was trying to stay alive.I manage to pull some strength and charge him one last time with my sword. *Ajax:I manage to control it a bit and try to direct it to Herkun.As I Did. *Herkun:The beam came at me again.It hit me a bit but i manage to block it Some of it too. 'They almost saying it at the same time.While this happen.It depicts the fight scene instead of depicting them telling the story.' Page 13. 'Even though Herkun manage to blocked it.It was not enough as he was send flying to a great distance .As did Ajax.The deflected ray of beam hit him.As the deflected beam and the beam from his eyes meets.It cause a huge explosion infront of Ajax too.' *Ajax and Herkun:Therefore,I believe that..... *Ajax:what cause me to see and have this two face. *Herkun:cause me to lose the fight.I thought iam going to die there.*shaking his head*'' page 14 Grande gets up.Looking pissed *Groovy:But did you look back and see his condition?and and you call us back to celebrate didn't you? *Herkun:No!and No.I think i fly too far even if i try it was smokey and dusty.I can't see a thing.And further more.It's not like i get up straight away.Well Sorry to disappoint you.But no.I did't defeat him. Grande dash out from the room. Back to the Piere Siempre. *Pudgy:That means you're not defeated!Ajax probably was sent flying away by your beam.He should be dead by now.Since you're like this.I sure he is in a worst shape. *Ajax:That is what we can only wish.With him defeated.Subarashii and Fanstatico coming here soon.We should took down their HQ robbed their treasures and find out if there is a village to us about the condition of new world. page 15. *Subarashii and Fanstatico carving Subarashii trademark jester hat logo.on the defeated opponent. *Fanstatico:Would't it be easier if we just mark your jester hat on a hot metal rod and marked them. *Subarashii:ah.i never thought of that.hehahehaheha.We shall get one.hehahehahehaheha. *Fanstatico:Subarashii!Why are you laughing hysterically.We're not done marking them.Do you wanna mark them or not?Iam not doing it alone! *Subarashii:Ouh really we are not done??I thought wrong again.You must be smarter than me!!NOT!!hehahehahehaheeee. page 16. *Rolando:Stop! what you're doing and step away from those innocent soldiers!!Rolando shouted across from quite a distance. *Prince Yuri:Rolando!!!What you're doing here. *Prince Yuri running towards Rolando.:Its all well taken care..*shock as he turns and saw his men are all defeated* *Rolando:You look suprise?Hmm.Do you think the army could stop them?Did't you see how they man-handle me back at the ship?I was like a rag doll!!. page 17. Subarashii and Fanstatico.waving their hand towards Rolando and Yuri.trying to see who shouted at them. *Subarashii:OIII!!!!sorrrryyY!!Never meant to did that!!They attacked us first!!!And iam gonna run now.To tired to fight!!and we're finding our nakama too!!!you can stay there if you want to.Ill be back if you wanna fight! Subarashii dash off. *Fanstatico shouted at Subarashii:Oi!why do u wanna run for? aren't we strong enough.to fight them *Subarashiii:Stupid!iam trying to lure them here.If they chase after us.We got a better chance of getting them when they got near!. *Fanstatico:Ohh.Sorry. *Subarashii:Sorry won't do change things.''*knocks his fore head*''what am i thinking fighting like that?Let's fight head on. Summary #Ajax is seen again. #Ajax face got dissfigured.Half of it is alright the other half looked like a monster #Nyala is Boss Herkun's crew doctor #Nyala is a lady.Like many of Boss Herkun's crewmate.She is in a ninja suit. #To Herkun his is defeated #to Ajax it's unknown if he did defeat Herkun with his last move or not. #Grande seems angry. #Subarashii and Fanstatico still don't know that Rolando is still alive. # Thank you for reading.Hope you guys like it.And it is not rush isn't it?Awesome! 06:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Awesome Category:Stories